


Synthesize Her

by Raphael_Tsuki42



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Abuse of Angel Powers, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Phase 5, Protective Murdoc Niccals, Tags Are Hard, This is basicly conspiracy theories in the shape of fanfiction so get ready, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Stuart "2D" Pot, character trying to grow, free murdoc, murdoc tries to be a better dude, redemption arc, theres a plot but I dont want to spoil it on the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raphael_Tsuki42/pseuds/Raphael_Tsuki42
Summary: Murdoc gets out of jail and didn´t get the warm reception he was hoping for. He knows he has fucked up big time a lot of times and decides he needs to redeem himself for the stuff he has done.Otherwise he will lose his band and only friends.Worst of all, he might lose 2D.





	1. Out and About

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> The name of the fanfic comes from TWRP´s song with the same name, their music reminds me of the now now so I though it would be fitting.  
> Please tell me if you see any mistakes in the grammar.  
> Hope you guys like it <3

Murdoc rolled in his bed, anxiety filling his thoughts. 

After long months of hacking and online conversations with his fans his plan finally worked and he was proven innocent. How el Mierda was framed him was still a mystery, but he was glad he was proven right and in the end that's what mattered. 

It was very late at night and he could not sleep. Tomorrow he would be freed from this stinky jail and would go back to his band. 

Murdoc haven't heard of them in the last few months, except for when a interviewers mentioned them. Apparently they were doing good without him and he was not happy about it. 

But his band would accept him back, he was sure of it. 

He rolled in bed, avoiding thinking of his band and the pain the shitty bed caused on his back. 

\-----

"I'm back bitches!" Murdoch screamed as he opened the door of the spirit house, not wearing an orange uniform for the first time in months. 

The reaction of his band was less then pleasent. The band sat around the coffee table playing a board game when the basist interrupted them. Noodle and Russel responded with a grunt and Ace said a simple "hey dude".

What really surprised him was how 2D simply stood up and left the room semi running. 

Murdoch faked a laugh "what's wrong with the kid?" 

Noodle and Russel simply ignored him and went back to the game, Noodle laid some of her cards on the table saying "Give me some of those." she pointed at a stack of cards. 

"Welcome back to the outside world, man." Ace said before returning his attention to the game. 

Murdoc frowned and held the harness of his backpack tighter. He left the room and climbed the stairs, finding his room seemingly untouched. 

He left his bag in the bed and decided to check on 2D, since his reaction was pretty bad. He knocked on the door of the singer, seeing it was unlocked he walked in and found 2D sat by his piano looking at music scores. 

2D's eyes were white instead of the usual black and he had wire-less phones on his ears.

"It seems like you've missed me" Murdoc said sardonicly, but he wasnt ready to see 2D quickly turn his head in his direction, a not so happy look on his face. 2D stood up and walked on Murdoc´s direction.

"Stay away from me, Murdoc." 2D never sounded that angry when talking to Murdoc. "I was very happy when you where in jail and I'm not gonna let you stop that". 

Before Murdoc could say or do anything, 2D pushed him away and out of the room, slaming the door. 

"Shocked" was not enough to describe Murdoc. He new he was bad for 2D but he still missed him like shit when he was in jail. 

He was angry, not exactly at 2D, he was angry that that made him sad. 

"You ok Murdoc?" Ace asked, the green man was clibing up the stairs, a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong with 2D?" 

"Idk man, I dont know him for long but he was pretty glad you were out of the picture." 

That answer didnt make Murdoc feel any better,but he was determinated to not trow a tantrum is his first day out. Deciding that maybe a lunch would help he went down the stairs to the kitchen, where Noodle and Russel were drinking lemonade. 

"What you mad about? First day out hasn't been good?" Russel asked, ofering him a glass of the limonade. 

"2D fucking kicked me out of his room!" Murdoc raised his hands, forcing himself to not speak any louder. "Also, what the fuck happened to his eyes?" 

"What do you mean?" Noodle seemed concerned and Russel immediately changed his posture. 

"His eyes are white? How did you guys not see that?" 

Noodle and Russel exchanged looks, none of them looked happy with his answer. Russel stood up and left the room, leaving Murdoc even more confused. Noodle laid a hand on his shoulder "Russel is very concerned with him, we all are. None of us knows exactly what is going on with him." Murdoc moved his eyes away from her, at least Noodle was being nice to him. 

"We just know he's been a lot more confident." she drank the rest of her lemonade and stood up. "We have practice now, wanna come see it?" Murdoc wasnt sure, but he followed her to the basement anyway.

In the basement, Russel had sat by his drums and Ace tunned his bass. 2D was mounting his keyboard's stand, his eyes were their normal black and no longer wore headphones. 2d's eyes briefly met Murdoc´s and he quickly looked back to his keyboard. 

Murdoc sat on the stairs, his mind empty as his gaze sat on 2D's long hands seting up his instrument. The band quikly discussed what to play and settled with "kansas", Murdoc didn't know what song that was, he hadn't listened to the new album yet, he was procrastinating it as long as possible because it made him feel like it wasnt his band anymore, the feeling only got stronger as he listened to the band talk. 

They started playing and Murdoc's heart slowly tightned as the song went. Ace was for sure a good bassist. He missed listening to Russel and Noodle play, their father-daughter relationship was strong and it translated well to the music, the guitar and drums sounding always good togheter. But most of all he missed listening to 2D sing. He listened to Humility a few times while in prision, but it wasn't the same as him singing live. 

Stuart's voice was mild and full of emotion and it just made Murdoc's heart warm up. Murdoc rested his head on his hand, Stuart was almost 40 but did not seem a day older then when they met. Seeing the dark eyed man dance to his own songs made Murdoc question if there really have been 20 years since they first met. It was undeniable that 2D's voice changed over those long years, but Murdoc loved it as much as he did when he first heard the blue haired boy sing. 

Most bands didn't stay togheter that long, of course Murdoc did some major fuck ups, but he still only wished the best to his band mates. In the begining he just wanted to be famous but now he hopped that all of them were sucesfull and happy. 

As the song ended Murdoc stood up and went up the stairs to his room, none of his band mates noticing him leave since they where focused on their own instruments. 

Murdoc entered his bathroom and took of his clothes, exited to take a decent shower after all those months having to share a bathroom with that many dudes that were willing to abuse the fact that they were much bigger and stronger then him. 

Murdoc wasnt the cleanest guy in the world, but he was more than glad to take the prision grime off his hair. Each time he left jail he hopped he would never go back, but always ended up back to the orange uniform. This time he was sure he definetly wouldn't go back, not to say he wouldn't break the law cause he sure would do that, he'd just make sure he wouldn't get caught.

He washed his hair slowly, massaging the top of his head. He wanted 2D to like him, he wanted to be close to him. He had a very good idea of why 2D would be mad at him, but Murdoc wanted to change and be good to his friends, expecialy 2D. 

2D not hating him was a good start to his recovery and maybe listening to that stupid new album was a good start to that begining. 

Murdoc sighed and finished his shower, wraping an old white towel around his waist. He went out of the bathroom just as someone knocked on his bedroom's door. 

That someone happened to be Russel, who wouldn't be very glad to see Murdoc semi-naked if he wasnt used to see Murdoc like that. 

"Oh shit! You were taking a shower! Jail really did change you!" Russel mocked him, taking away some of the good mood that the shower gave Murdoc. 

"Can't you people stop talking me being locked up? I know it happened, I was there the whole time!" Murdoc was mad, but again tried to not scream, during his time in prision he was forced to go to therapy and his therapist said that screaming with people wasnt going to make them like him, he knew that but tended to forget it, so now made an effort to keep that in mind. 

Russel smiled a little, noticing how Murdoc could have reacted much worse to his joke. 

"Anyway dude, maybe you should listen to this." Russel handed him a blue tape, it looked very small when compared to the man's big hand. 

"What the fuck is that?" Murdoc grabbed it, noticing that "The Now Now" was writen on it. "Who the hell still uses tapes? I can understand liking vinil, but tapes?" 

Russel's smile got bigger, in the end he kind of agreed with him, even if he tought the tapes were a good idea. "It was 2D and Noodle's idea, they tought it matched the 80's /90's vibe of the album." 

Murdoc did not say that he thought it made some sense "How the hell am I suposed to listen to it?" 

Aparently Russel forgot about that and rushed to his room to grab a walkman and some batteries. "Here you go. But really man, give it a chance, 2D put his heart and soul into it." 

Murdoc nodded and Russel left when the green man entered his room closing the door behind him. Murdoc laid in his bed, glad to finally having a good place to rest and sleep. He put the batteries in the walkman and put the tape in, he laid back, resting his head on his pillow and pressed play.


	2. Down Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murdoc and 2D have some good old bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and coments on the last chapter, made me real happy.  
> The last chapter waas full of mistakes so I asked my boyfriend for help and I did some editing on it. I also downloaded a program with a better corrector, so I hope this one is better.  
> Also, this chapter introduces the dact that 2D is a trans man (it's in the tags, so if you don't like it i'm not sure of what you are doing here).

Stuart rolled around in his bed. He had been awaken for a long time now, but couldn't bring himself to leave his comfy bed.

Since the practice yesterday he spent the free time he had listening to music and playing games, he tried to watch a movie but couldn't bring himself to do it, he only left the room to go to the bathroom and to grab something to eat. Noodle came in yesterday late at night to see if he was ok and play a bit of smash to cheer him up. 

Since then he had taken off his clothes and dressed the sweater he stole from Murdoc when he left the house escorted by police. 

A reluctant knock on the door was heard and 2D answered with a "Just a second!" he saved his game and turned off his console, he hurled out off bed and grabbed pajama pants to dress as he went to the locked door. 

He opened the door and seriously considered closing it when he saw Murdoc's face, he still had a dark purple circle under his left eye due to his fight with big balls. 

Murdock held the door opened and kept looking down, he wore a black loose sleeveless shirt and gray sweatpants, the embarrassed look in his face was kind of sweet in 2D's eyes. "So, I've wanted to talk to you" he said and 2D stepped aside, Murdoc walked in but 2D didn't close the door, kind of afraid of what he had to say and wanting to have a easy way to escape if needed. 

"Isn't this shirt mine?" Murdoc did not sound mad, but he sure didn't sound as embarrassed as before. 

2D's face went red and he left his mouth opened, not really knowing what to say to make it not weird. "Anyway" Murdoc interrupted him. "I've listened to the album." 

"What did you think?" 2D was excited, but tried no to show. 

Murdoc sighed, not looking at 2D in his dark eyes "It's freaking genius, man." 2D gave a Big smile, it wasn't often that Murdoc would give him praise, but he knew it was genuine when he did. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, it gives out so much feeling, it's fun but it's sad, I fucking love it." 

2D really wanted to hug Murdoc, but was aware that the green skinned man did not like it and kind of wasn't sure if he really wanted said contact, so he just gave a big smile and laid a hand on his shoulder "Thanks Murdoc." 

Surprisingly, Murdoc wanted a hug, but he did not say anything knowing that if he hugged 2D the blue haired man would never let it go and consider it a green light to future hugs. 

He tried to keep in mind that he just wanted human contact because of all his time in jail. In the deeps of his mind he knew it didn't stop at that. 

"So, hum." Murdoc cursed himself in his mind for not sounding as confident as he wanted " I need some practise, I haven't touched a bass in ages, do you want to play?" 

2D nodded excitedly, reminding Murdoc of a happy dog.

Murdoc speed walked to his room to get his bass and 2D picked one of the keyboards in his room to take away the stuff that was over it. 

Back in 2D's room, Murdoc sat in the other man's bed and left out a grunt as he played the first note, the thing was terribly out of tune and he'd need some time to get it right. 

In the other hand, 2D was pretty much done setting up and laid down in the bed, by the way that his eyelids were covering his eyes and his fingers scrolled through the screen it was obvious that Murdoc wasn't what 2D was looking at. Some of the blue locks where on his forehead and ran between his his black eyes. Murdoc never noticed before the red lines around 2D's eyes that made it look like he had been crying and was very tired. 2D didn't look 40, he looked much younger. It was weir for Murdoc, but there's no other word he'd use to describe 2D that wasn't "pretty" or "Beautiful". 

2d looked at him with his pitch black eyes and Murdoc realized he had stopped tunning his bass. "Are you done?" the younger man asked, Murdoc looked back at his instrument and returned his attention to the strings "Almost". 

Murdoc made a mental note to himself to keep his mind on the music during this jamming session. 

\--------

After playing some songs 2D asked for a break cause he started getting a headache, so Murdoc went to the kitchen get something to eat and then watched TV with Ace until late in the morning, since he had to catch up on the shows he liked and Ace was also behind on them. 

The next day Murdoc didn't see 2D during breakfast and he did not show up to the practice, even if Noodle and Russel called him multiple times. They played without him and Murdoc got a good chance to play a bit in Ace's place, it felt nice to play with Noodle and Russel, their instruments have always mingled well together. 

When Dinner was ready 2D also did not show up and Murdoc was past beyond worried, and it seemed like the rest of the band also was. So, when he was on his was to his room he stopped at 2D's door, only a low noise came from inside, so he decided to open the door and peek inside. 

He found 2D curled up in bed with his fingers intertwined in his blue locks, pulling them so hard his knuckles were white, his face hidden behind his arms. He had on the same clothes from yesterday and a stain of tears on his sheets. The room was dark and he the younger man flinched when Murdoc turned on the lights. 

Murdoc had seen this before, 2D's migraines were terrible and frequent, he rushed to the night stand beside 2D's bed, opening the drawers and finding only empty orange plastic cans. The three drawers were full of empty medicine cans. "Shit, where is it?" 2D only whispered but Murdoc for some mystery in the universe somewhat understood what he said. 

There were no more pills. 

Murdoc grabbed one of the empty bottles and left the room speed walking and being careful to not make too much noise and turn off the light. He ran to his room and got a jacket and his wallet, then rushing down the stairs. 

"Where are the car keys?" Murdoc asked Noodle and Ace as he grabbed the TV remote controler and lowered the volume. 

"Russel has it, he is doing groceries." Noddle said confused and grabbed the controller back. "Why?" 

"2D's medicine ended, he's got one of those fucked up migraines." Murdoc dragged his hand across his face wondering if it was faster to go to the drug store running or catching an uber. Noodle grabbed her keys on the coffee table, throwing them at Murdoc "Use my motorcycle." she'd go, but she was still in her pajamas and Murdoc was already properly dressed and standing, knowing him he would not calm down until she was back with the medicine.

Murdoc grabbed the keys mid air and the helmet by the door, he left the house and mounted on the bright red motorbike and put the decorated helmet on. 

It felt good to walk in a motorcycle again, but now his mind was too full to actually pay attention to the wind blowing through his bangs. The drug store was quite far away, considering they lived fairly distant from the town, since they wanted some peace and quiet during the time they weren't on tour. Now, when Murdoc was bee lining trough traffic, he kinda just wished they bought an apartment in a very tall building and just put noise concealment all over it. 

He roughly parked the bike in front of the drug store, he took off the helmet and rushed in. An young lady dressed in a white uniform asked him what he was looking for and looked just a bit bothered when he violently handed over to her the orange bottle and asked for as many of those as he could get. The lady walked behind a shelf and grabbed an white box, that she opened and took a smaller one from inside and laid them at the counter "That's about all we can sell at once" The lady asked for his info so she could print the labels for the bottles. Murdoc spat out Stuart's name and Id as he opened the box, there were about ten bottles of medicine on it. She gave him the sheet of labels and he payed for the medicine and a water bottle, telling her to keep the change since she had been so helpful. 

Murdoc put the helmet back on and the boxes on the bag in the side of the motorbike. 

The ride back to the spirit house was much calmer for him, now that he knew that 2D would be ok soon. The sense of despair was dieing off the closer he got to the house. The car lights seemed less blurry and he tried to be more responsible in his driving, he'd be no use dead. 

He parked the bike at the same place that Noodle previously had, turning it off and grabbing the stuff he bought, Murdoc rushed inside throwing the keys and helmet at Noodle and climbed the stairs two steps at a time. 

Murdoc speed walked into the singer's room and slid on his knees to the bed, opening the water bottle and giving it to 2D, cursing at te child proof cap of the medicine bottle. He gave the pills to 2D who quickly swallowed them. It would take some time for the pain to go away, but knowing that it would made Murdoc's heart relax. 

Murdoc sat on the bed with his back against the wall, 2D slowly moved so his head was on Murdoc's thigh. Murdoc rested his hand on the blue hair, feeling like he went back twenty years, where this was common between them. Back in 98 he'd go rushing to the drug store to buy 2D's medicine all the time. 

He could remember a handful of times where 2D was on his period and could not even move from pain. 

Being trans was already hard enough on 2D, and the cramps made it even worse. Getting famous was great for 2D, now he had money and could afford the hormonal treatment he wanted so bad and move away from his prejudiced family. Murdoc held on to that whenever he thought that 2D would be better off without him. 

The joy on 2D's face after he got his first shot of testosterone was something that Murdoc probably would never forget. A few months after 2D no longer had to deal with periods and Murdoc had to go rushing to the drug store only for the migraine's pain killers.

Dysphoria was no longer a huge problem and 2D was a very proud trans man, as one could guess for the pink, blue and white flag on his wall and his usual attendance to pride parades. The fans didn't know about that part of 2D's life, mostly because their manager said it could make Gorillaz even more taboo than it already was in the view of audiences and parents. In 98 that made sense, but now Murdoc wondered if it was still needed. 

The clear memory of hanging out with 2D at pride paredes was welcomed when it came back to Murdoc's mind. 2D wanted to meet new people like him and murdoc went to mostly hang out with 2D, drink and see the weird things that people did when they went to pride. 

It was probably the only time of the year where Murdoc could see people walking half naked or on full BDSM gear on the street. 

A memory of them in the London parade was filled with good feelings, he remembers 2D raising a polaroid camera in front of them to take a selfie long before they were called that. 

Murdoc wanted to see that photo again, so he decided that tomorrow he'd look for it, since now 2D had fallen asleep in his lap and he felt himself give in to sleep as well. 

Before he could fell asleep he noticed a thin trail of blood that ran down 2D's face from his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when the next chapter is coming out but I'm having some lots of fun writing this and it gives me something to do when I'm out of college, so it probably won't take long.  
> I'm also trying to keep one chapter writen before I post the next one here, so I'll only post chapter 3 after I finish writing the 4th.


	3. House of Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murdoc wants to get on Noodle's good side and decides to spend some time with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!   
> So, I got the rest of the fanfic planned so I'll probably not take long to write everything.  
> This chapter's title is from a Panic! at the disco song that I like very much.   
> Thanks for the coments and the kudos on the previous chapter.

When Murdoc woke up, 2D's wasn't sleeping on his lap anymore. In fact, he wasn't anywhere to be seen. 

Murdoc sighed realizing that he had one raging boner, kind of glad that 2D wasn't on the room anymore. He left the room and went back to his own, deciding to jerk off in the shower to avoid making a bigger mess in his room. 

The water felt nice against his face and it didn't take long for him to finish himself off. He quickly cleaned himself and washed off the soap, finishing the shower fast cause he did not really enjoy taking them. Murdoc dried himself in the bathroom and left the bathroom wearing only underwear since he forgot to grab any clothes. 

To his surprise, 2D was standing on his bedroom with a food tray. 

2D blushed a bit at the sigh of a nearly naked Murdoc, making the green man think that at this point in their lives he should be used to that. 

"Hey! I made you some breakfast!" 2D extended his arms in Murdoc's direction, so that the older man could grab the tray. As Murdoc held it, the smell of warm eggs and bacon hit his face and he realized that he was hungry. 

"But why?"

"Cause, you know, you helped me with my meds yesterday and I'm very grateful for that." 2D avoided Murdoc's stars, suddenly the mess on the floor seemed really interesting.

"I used to do that all the time." Murdoc responded, still not seeing a reason for it. 

"But it has been a long time since you last . . ." 2D stopped himself from saying " did something that nice to me" instead continuing with " Anyway, I'm grateful for that, so just accept it, ok?" 

Murdoc nodded and sat on his bed with the tray on his lap, cutting some of the eggs. Stuart was leaving the room when Murdoc called his name. 

"Thanks Stu." 

Stuart smiled weakly and left the room. 

Murdoc aet quietly and remembered that yesterday, before he fell asleep, he was thinking of looking for some old picture of him and Stuart that he had no idea of where he left. 

So he finished his breakfast and dressed up some pajama pants and the same black tank top from yesterday to go downstairs and talk to Noodle, who sat by the kitchen table eating with Russel. 

"Hey Noods." Murdoc said as he entered the kitchen and saw the back of the young lady's head, she turned to talk to him as he went for the fridge to look for something to drink. 

"What?" 

"I'm looking for some old pictures of me and 2D, you know where I can find it?" 

"Have you tried facebook?" She really didn't seem interested, having her headphone half worn in her head so that she had one ear free. 

"In my days we had printed pictures, young lady." Murdoc answered, finding some soda cans and deciding they were ok to drink at 10 in the morning. 

"How old is this photo?" She asked, considering that Murdoc´s facebook was filled with photos of himself. 

"About twenty two years, if I'm right." 

"And you think we still have it?" Russel asked, remembering the mess that the last moving travels were. 

"I hope so." Murdoc sat beside them around the table, making the stool creak beneath him. 

"What do you want it for anyway?" Noodle asked, still not feeling like helping.

"Can't an old men reminisce of his old times?" Murdoc said with grand hand gestures, making Russel roll his eyes, Murdoc was only an old man when it was beneficial for him. 

Noodle sighed, "Maybe it's at the basement. There's a box of old photos there that I was hoping to organize one day." 

"Nice! But where exactly?" 

Noodle knew that that was code for "get it for me" so she stood up and left het dishes at the sink. 

Murdoc smiled as they both went down stairs, where Noodle opened one of the many closets they used for storage. She looked behind some boxes until she found a large plastic box filled with old photos. 

"I don't know if the one you want is here, but it's the only box we have with photos if I´m not mistaken." She said a she handed over the large box. "Also, you owe me one." 

Murdoc thanked her and they both went upstairs and Murdoc went back to his room. He sat in his bed and opened the box, the pictures at the top were old but definitely the more recent of the bunch, showing an pre adolescent Noodle and some of the making of of "Demon Days". Then the printing of photos became almost obsolete since everyone had a camera on their phones with some form of good quality and there was facebook for you to keep them stored. 

The bassist wondered if the photos at the bottom where from before he met Stuart or if the box contained only photos from after the blue haired boy woke up from his coma. 

He kept looking through the pictures, not wanting to put all the photos in the bed because he knew he was too lazy to put them back in and since Noodle said she wanted to organize them she'd be mad at him. And an angry Noodle is the last thing you want. 

He kept looking and near the end of the box he found many photos from around the time of the one he was looking for. When the search was getting close to the second hour he was starting to wonder if he should keep going and if he was even going to find it, but the memories brought back and the sense of nostalgia kept kim looking through the pictures only the little more he needed to find the one he was looking for. 

Time certainly had been rough on it, the photo started having a sepia look and the white part of the polaroid was getting yellow. On the bottom, 2D's messy handwriting said "London pride 98". Stuart had a big toothless smile and his face was painted with pink blue and white stripes, the same colors from the flag wrapped around his shoulders. 

Murdoc on the other hand was dressed in full black and had on a black leather choker that looked more like it belonged on a dog then on a person, he was also smiling but it looked much more sinister than 2D's, like he was plotting some evil plan, making the man wonder if his smile has always looked like that. 

Now that he had something to compare to, 2D really changed, mainly his hair, that had a more spiky look to it and different shade of blue that was closer to purple, Murdoc wondered if that was the blue version of getting grey-haired. And surely the young man's sense of fashion changed, going from a simple shirt and jeans to his now infamous high rise pants, button-ups and dress shoes. 

Murdoc wanted to keep this photo in sight, since it made his heart warm up. He couldn't remember ever buying a frame to put in any place the band has lived in, he just never was that sentimental about those kind of things. 

He wondered what changed. 

A weird thought came to his mind, a mixture of a idea and a desire. He could go to the mall and buy a new frame for the photo and a photo album to give to Noodle where she could put the photos in. He also wanted to get on her better side, since she commented on an online chat with fans that she tried to forget about how Murdoc acted in her youth and he cared about her like his own child. 

Which she kind of was.

So he got his wallet and left to go to the mall, grabbing the keys to stylo on his way to the door. 

No one asked him where he went so he really did not say anything. He wondered if Target had those kind of stuff and decided to go there anyway, he did not really care about photo things, as in things to put his photos in, but he did like taking photos, only to leave them at his computer and never look at them again. 

Turns out he was right and Target did have photo albums and frames, he decided to buy the most simple looking frame possible, and of course it had to be the black one. He found a very big photo album and, apparently, since the nineties photo albums stopped having plastic sleeve to slide to photos on and now you had to glue them in. Murdoc asked himself why did people decide to make things harder as he grabbed some glue and stickers, cause in his eyes Noodle was still a child and when she was a child who really liked stickers.

He payed using his credit card that he got back when Noodle unfroze his bank account. Of course he grabbed some booze on his away to the cashier. 

In his drive back he found himself listening to Souk Eyes playing in the radio and wondering what the song was about, it seemed very romantic but sad like the rest of the album. In the back of his mind he noted to ask 2D about the song and it's real meaning. 

He parked in front of the house and left the car, inside the house he started to look for Noodle, she wasn't in the living room or in the kitchen and there was no one in the basement. 

So Murdoc opened the door of her room with a kick, finding her sat in bed with her phone on her hand and music playing loudly on her speakers. Her cat jumped and ran to the other side of the room with the sound of the door slamming, making the girl look at him angrily, "What do you want?" 

Murdoc grabbed the frame from inside the shopping bag and then threw the bag at her bed, the girl surprised looked inside. "You said you wanted to organize those photos so I got you those." Murdoc said and Noodle smiled. 

"Thanks Muds." Murdoc smiled and almost left the room before the girl called him "Can you help me? I'm not really sure about the time most of those pictures where taken." 

Murdoc agrees, since the girl helped him earlier, so they both go to the living room downstairs, Murdoc carrying the big box and Noodle taking her new materials and some of her previously bought stationery items. 

They sat by the table on the porch, the chairs and table where woden and there was a large parasol over their heads. "Since when are these here?" Murdoc asked just a bit confused.

"After The Now Now came out I used some of my share of the money to do a little reform here. I need to spend more time outside so I decided to make the porch look better." 

Murdoc nodded and they both started working on the photo album, Noodle arranged the photos and glued stickers, then Murdoc glued the photos to the page and the process kept going. 

It felt weirdly good to sit together and talk, made him feel like a real father, a father that did not try to kill his daughter a few months ago. 

He wanted to shove the thought away but couldn't help feeling guilty. 

Noodle was a very good girl and an absolutely amazing guitar player, she surely deserved better than to have him as a dad. He wondered why she even put up with him. 

"Thanks for hanging out with me, Murdoc." Noodle said as she pressed stickers on the book, around of a photo of a young Noodle and a fedex box. "I know I don't act like it but I did miss you, okay?" 

Murdoc to act like he didn't care but ended up letting a little smile show trough. "I missed you too." 

Noodle smiled and got her attention back to the book. 

"Maybe you should get one of those new polaroid cameras since you like taking so many pictures." 

Maybe he should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it weird that I identify a lot with Murdoc? Like, I never tried to kill anyone but we both have a shity family.   
> Also, I kind of relate a lot to 2D, we both have blue hair, we both take too much medicine and we both are fucking dumb.


	4. Perfect Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murdoc wants to have sex, so he goes out to party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sex with a seconary character. (Don't know if you guys care about that, but it's important for the plot)  
> The title comes from Lorde's "Percfect Places" that I love. Cause you know, what the fuck are perfect places anyway?  
> Also, the sad party girl aesthetic from Melodrama fits Murdoc really well.

Murdoc missed having a good shag. 

The hole day he tried to keep himself from thinking about fucking someone, until the night came closer and in a moment of brightness he thought "Why am I doing this again? I'm not in jail anymore, I can just get out and find someone that looks nice enough and end this shit." 

So he called an Uber and left the spirit house announcing he was going out to have a drink. Russel simply nodded and Murdoc left the house happy to finally get some quality drinks and have sex with someone who wasn't a fucking inmate.

His favorite pub nearby was opened and full of people, since it was the weekend. He opened the door and grinned as he saw people turn to look at him, immediately checking if he was interesting enough to come talk to. 

Apparently some people decided he was, cause the moment he sat by the counter some ladies came talk to him. Even if he really wanted to go down on someone none of said girls interested him enough, so he ended the conversation with them and returned his attention to the bar filled with neon lights. 

As the bartender handed over the drink he asked for, someone touched his shoulder, "Um, excuse me?" 

Murdoc turned around on his stool to see a short boy in front of him, the boy had dark eyes and his hair was dyed bright pink. "You are Murdoc Niccals right?" the boy asked with a soft smile. 

Murdoc's grin got larger, he knew how to recognize a fan. "The one and only." 

"Glad you are out of jail." The boy seemed barely over twenty, his nose was pierced and so was his bottom lip. 

"Thanks mate" Murdoc thought for a second before continuing " Mind if I buy you a drink?" 

The boy smiled and sat beside Murdoc "Not at all. My name is James." 

"I guess you already know my name." The boy left out a small laugh and Murdoc thought to himself that the boy was pretty and a fan, so if the boy wanted to have a nice night with him he absolutely would not mind.

And so night went on, quikly turning into a blur of alcohol, music and neon lights. When Murdoc´s mind started to get more clear, he found himself at the door of Jame´s apartment, kissing the boy with a hand in his ass. 

The sex was. . . satisfactory, to say the least. It sure wasn't great and it wasn't really the boy's fault, it just seemed like there was something holding him back. 

At some points he tried to remember if the boy always had pink hair. Mid way through he lost his interest in the guy himself and tried to just focus on the sex.

So when they both ended, Murdoc wasn't really wanting to stay. James, the boy, asked if he didnt want something to drink and Murdoc just came up with some crappy lie to leave. 

As Murdoc's uber arrived he felt himself fully sober, kind of disappointed with his night. 

The lights at the spirit house were all off and Murdoc asked himself what time it was. According to his phone it was way past two in the morning and he had a message from Noodle telling him there were keys under the doormat in case he needed. 

He opened the door and found 2D sleeping in the living room sofa, alone, with the photo album Murdoc and Noodle filled the previous day in his lap. For some reason he was shirtless, the top surgery scars on his chest was a pale pink under the TV's light, where a vintage zombie movie played. Murdoc sighed and took 2D´s legs to put in his lap so he could sit. 2D didn't even move, his black eyes still closed and his mouth slightly opened. 

Murdoc wondered when was the last time he saw 2D look so peaceful, the man always had an anxious look on his face, like he was always in danger. Murdoc was pretty sure it was his own fault, back in the day 2D was much more care free. All the events from plastic beach also had affected him deeply. 

He wished he had been better for 2D, the man never did anything wrong to him. Perhaps his biggest mistake was to work at the same keyboard shop that Murdoc tried to rob. 

Murdoc ran his hand through his face, turning off the TV and taking 2D's legs off his lap. He took the book away from 2D and left it on the coffee table. Murdoc slid a hand under 2D's knees and behind his back, carrying his bridal style to his room. 

It was hard to climb the stairs with the large tall man in his arms, Murdoc tried very hard to not let the other man's feet and head to hit the walls of the narrow staircase, but 2D did not wake up with the eventual bumps. 

Mid way through the hallway, Ace left the bathroom with his toothbrush in his mouth. It was rare to see the man without his angled glasses and now was one of those moments and the confused look on his face was definitely not subtle. Murdoc just nodded and kept going, closing the door of 2D's room behind himself, ignoring the other green man in the hallway. 

Murdoc gently laid 2D on his bed, kneeling beside the bed. But he wasn't able to stand up since 2D didn't let go of his neck. The older man sighed "C'mon Dents, I wanna go to bed." He talked more to himself then to 2D, but the other man only pulled him closer. 

Apparently 2D wasn't willing to let him go so easily and since Murdoc was already tired enough hat he did not really care where he slept as long as he did, so he stretched a bit to take off his cuban boots and jacket, the light was already off so he did not mind just closing his eyes and quickly falling asleep. 

\--------

The following day Murdoc woke up alone in 2D's bed. 

It took him some time to sort out the memories from the previous day. For some long minutes he thought he had fucked 2D but he clearly remembered going to a pub and finding another person there. Murdoc couldn't remember the face of said person but he could remember going back home alone in a uber. After some time he remembered that he found 2D sleeping in the living room couch and took him to his room. 

Having that kind of sorted out, Murdoc tried to go back to sleep, since he was still tired, but couldn't bring himself to fall back to his slumber. 

It had been some long years since he had some actually rewarding sleep. 

After spending some time in the bed scrolling through his social media he finally brought himself to leave the bed. He noticed that he still had his jeans on and quikly took them off, throwing them through the open door of his room to land in some mystery place. 

Downstairs, 2D sat by the kitchen table still shirtless fidgeting with his phone as he talked to Noodle, Russel and Ace. "Why don't you guys want to go?It's such a good movie!" 

Noodle sighed louder then needed to make her point "The last time you said that we watched a movie about a shark with 5 heads!" 

"And it was terrible!" Russel added not looking very pleased to the idea of going to the cinema to watch a film selected by 2D again. 

"It was terrible on purpose!"

"Morning." Murdoc said as he entered the kitchen running his hand through 2D's hair. The coffee by the stove was still hot, so he poured himself some of it "what all the fuss about?" he asked. 

"No one wants to go to the cinema with me!" 2D sounded very offended, as he usually got over small things and when the rest of the band complained about his movie taste. 

Murdoc knew how to spot an opportunity, so he quickly answered, trying to not sound too eager, "I'll go with you." 

2D smiled brightly "Really?!" 

"Yeah, but you pay for the popcorn." 

That didn't seem to take away 2D's sudden good mood as he kept his shy smile. But still, Murdoc could notice that 2D was avoiding looking at him, which made him wonder again if they fucked the previous night, but was sure that he went out with another person. Also, Murdoc had a habit of leaving bite marks on the people he had sex with and 2D seemed to be all clear of those, so he took it as a guarantee that it didn't happen. 

Noodle seemed to notice Murdoc staring at 2D and how uncomfortable 2D was acting himself, so she took it upon herself to end the situation. "Hey 'D, you said you wanted some help with the phone." 

"Oh yeah!" 2D changed his posture, stretching over the table to show Noodle the screen of his device. "This app showed up and I can't delete it." 

Noodle seemed confused and so murdoc arched over the table to look at the phone screen. 2D pointed at an app with a plain black icon and a spider emoticon as the name. 

"What is it for?" Noodle asked. 

"I don't know, it just showed up on my phone one day." 2D sounded as confused as Noodle. Murdoc did not understand much about cell phones, but that seemed weird for him as well. 

"Have you tried opening it?" The bassist asked before taking another sip of his coffee.

"I can't, it asks for a password." 2D demonstrated by touching the black icon, making the screen show a white box and the keyboard to show up. "I've tried all my usual passwords but none of them worked." 

"That's weird." Noodle said before looking away, closing herself to her own thoughts. 

"I know! And I changed my phone 'cause of it but it's still here." Stuart said frustrated, making Murdoc notice how the phone still had the default wallpaper and the screen seemed free from the cracks that 2D's clumsiness caused. 

"Also Murdoc..." 2D pulled Murdoc away from his train of thought "The movie starts at eight and there's no trailers so we can't be late." 

"Sure, D." Murdoc said as he left the kitchen, caressing 2D's hair one more time on his way out. 

For the rest of the evening he would try to understand what happened to 2D's phone, to no avail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay people, I have the next chapter writen and it's going to be bomb.  
> I probs won't take long to finish the sixth, but I'm very happy with the fifth.  
> (Maybe if you guys are nice and leave a coment I'll post it even faster)


	5. This moment is really all we have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2D and Murdoc go to the cinema. Murdoc knows that thats a good chance to impress 2D so he tries to make it an amazing night out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has A FUCKING PLAYLIST!!!! Not only are these songs that I listened to while writing I also feel like they complimented the fanfic. I you liked the idea please tell me and I may do more of these in the next chapters.   
> 1-Andreomeda- Gorillaz;   
> 2-Take me Home, Country Roads- Fall Out 76 trailer ver;   
> 3-Verdanturf town- Pokemon Alpha Saphire;   
> 4-Days in the sun- Beauty and the Beast (2018);  
> 5-Souk Eye- Gorillaz;  
> 6-One percent-Gorillaz.   
> Also, Murdoc probably will get out of jail in October, so that's when the fanfic takes place.

"When the passing looks to die for, take it in your heart now, lover." 

2D's voice filled the air and warmed Murdoc's heart. With his eyes closed, Murdoc played his bass, being so used to it that he did not need to see it to play it extremely well.

"Back when it was cool, 'cause there's no substitute, who even knows the truth?" 

Today the band did not have practice, so they both decided to practice together. Murdoc would never say it, but the fact that he only got to play his bass once a month during his year in prison had definitely affected his performance, so now whenever he had the time he'd pull it out and play it like his life depended on it. His band deserve the best performers and Murdoc needed to be better than good enough for it. 

2D would not say it, but he did notice how Murdoc wasn't playing as well. But Murdoc still played exceptionally well, so 2D felt like the comment was unnecessary. 

"Outside, cold and ghostling out with jet lag, I took it to the right man, took it all back." 

2D's phone rang and he stopped singing to look at it's screen while Murdoc kept playing. "Hey Murdoc, our movie starts in about and hour, I'm gonna get ready. " 

"Um hum." Murdoc nodded and kept playing a bit longer until he heard 2D going up the stairs. 

"Caught in your eyes, stacks of light come streaming back, make it for the best times, growing pains, good times, good times." Murdoc heard 2D singing as he went back to his room, the melody dying off as the blue haired man closed the door to his room. 

In his own room, Murdoc dressed dark skinny jeans, a dark grey short sleeved shirt and a leather jacket that had an upside down cross on the back made of rhinestones. He grabbed his wallet and keys to stylo, going downstairs to watch TV with Noodle and wait for 2D to get ready. 

Noodle was watching some anime Murdoc did not know the name off and had the subtitles were off, not that Murdoc cared, he did not like animated shows since in his opinion cartoons were for kids. 

About fifteen minutes later 2D came down the stairs, his hair still wet from the shower he took. 

"Got the tickets?" Murdoc asked and 2D waved them as a response. "Ok, bye Noodle." 

"Bye, have fun on your date." Murdoc shot her an angry stare, but she did not care "And bring him home before midnight." 

Murdoc groaned and left the house behind 2D, closing the door behind them and opening the car doors. 

2D spent the ride to the cinema talking about the movie, but Murdoc did care much about it, only listening and giving short answers to try to be polite. Apparently the movie had come out years ago but since it had a cult following the local cinema was doing a special screening of it during their month long halloween celebration. 2D did talk a lot in general, but Murdoc did not care about listening if it was something that made 2D especially excited, like horror movies, keyboards and melodicas. 

"Have you watched this movie before?" 

"No, but it has been sitting on my netflix watch list for a while." 2D answered. Murdoc resisted to scream in response something along the lines of "This movie is on netflix and we're going to bloody cinema to watch it?"

"I know it's silly but I thought it'd be more fun if I saw it on the cinema with someone." 2D said with a small smile as he looked out the window into the vivid Los Angeles nightlife. "i'm glad that you are going to watch it with me." 

Murdoc felt like he could not get angry when 2D was being so sweet. He asked himself how he could have ever gotten mad at 2D. 

2D picked on the loose threads of his ripped black jeans, his long fingers tangled on the thread and pulled it apart. 2D's hands had a soft shade of pink in the tip of his fingers and his knuckles, making Murdoc wonder if he was cold. His nails were painted black, probably painted by Noodle, and a single black ring decorated his index finger. 

Why was Murdoc noticing that? Why was he so tempted to hold 2D's hand? 

Murdoc shoved away all those thoughts and kept his eyes on the road. 

When they got to the cinema, 2D payed for a large popcorn for them to share and sodas for both of them. 

They got into the cinema room as the lights were being turned down, and found their places with the help of their phone lights. 

According to the opening credits, the movie was from New Zealand, making Murdoc whisper to 2D "what the fuck did you drag me into?" as the man wasn't much of a fan of foreign movies. 2D answered with a small giggle. 

Turns out, the movie, apparently called "What we do in the shadows", was pretty fun. It was more of a comedy then a Horror movie, though 2D did not seem to enjoy it any less. Murdoc wasn't a fan of documentaries, only watching the ones that related to musicians he liked very much, but this mockumentary was pretty funny and he liked it a lot, the portrayal of immortal life was weird and light hearted compared to the immortals Murdoc knew. 

Murdoc felt relaxed and very happy, 2D emanate warmth and it was nice to feel their knees touch and their hands brush against each other when they wanted to get popcorn at the same time. 

When the credits started to roll, they stood up and left the cinema, talking about the movie on their way to the car. 

In the car, 2D reached into his pocket for a lighter and a cigarette. 2D took a long drag before asking "Where are you going? the spirit house is to the other side." 

"I'm gonna treat you to some nice dinner." 2D noded, a slight hint of concern in his black eyes. "Let me take a drag of that 'D."

Again, 2D noded and stretching over so that Murdoc could put the cigarette butt in his mouth. Was weird for Murdoc to feel 2D's long fingers in his lips, cursing himself in his mind for noticing that. 

The restaurant Murdoc took them to was fairly full of old and young people and the lights were soft, the tables were spread around the little stage where a small group of musicians played calm music. 

The place had a much more "country aesthetic" than what 2D was used to Murdoc liking. It was a nice surprise none the less, 2D wasn't really in the mood to go to a club with loud music and full of crowds. 

So the two of them sat by a table in the corner of the room, next to the dance floor where couples and children danced. Murdoc asked for whiskey and 2D just ordered some french fries and soda. 

2D stretched over the table to place his hand on Murdoc's forehead "Weird, you're being so nice to me and you're not even sick!" 2D said jokingly, making Murdoc frown. "I enjoy it though, I'd love if you kept it going." 

Murdoc wasn't really mad with the comment, considering that the second part of the sentence proved that 2D was happy with his new attitude. 

The table was small and considering that 2D's body was 80% legs, their legs touched under the table, but Murdoc did not mind the contact. He noticed the little scars in 2D's cheeks where he picked on his skin, making him want to hold the tips of his sleeves to hide the scars on his wrists from when he was younger. 

"Are you ok, Murdoc?" 2D asked as the waiter left their orthers on their table. 

"Yeah, I'm just . . . ." Murdoc moved his hands as to tell 2D to ignore it. " What do you think of this place?" 

"It's pretty cool, it's calm, I like it."

Murdoc gave a small smile "I like it too, never came here before, but saw it online and thought it seemed nice."

They stayed quiet for some time, but it wasn't awkward, they just enjoyed each other's presence and appreciated the music. 

As they finished their drinks and the french fries on the table, 2D softly tapped Murdoc's shoulder "what?" 

"Do you want to dance with me?" 

Murdoc could feel himself blush and hopped that 2D would not notice the change in color of his green skin. He wanted to say no but he agreed just because he wanted to make 2D happy, so he left the payment on the table and they both stood up. 

The singer on stage had a soft and warm voice and the music was pretty slow. Murdoc didn't really know how to dance that kind of music, so he just looked around to see how the other people on the dance floor were doing it. Turns out the other people were dancing slowly in pairs, so Murdoc copied them by putting his hands on 2D's hips and pulling him a little closer. 2D blushed hard, but wrapped his hands around Murdoc's neck. 

The fabric of 2D's long coat was soft under Murdoc's hands and he could feel the warmth from 2D's skin. He has always known that 2D was handsome, hell, that was one of the reason's he asked 2D to be in his band in the first place, but he seemed to be even prettier from close. He now could see the frackles in his cheecks and nose, his black eyes seeming more purple due to the blood and the original blue from 2D's eyes. His lips looked soft and Murdoc wanted to know what else they could do besides singing like an angel.

2D played with the black hair on Murdoc's neck, as they moved slowly according to the song. "Thanks for hanging out with me today." 

"No problem, D. I liked it." 2D smilled in response, a smile so sweet that made Murdoc's heart skip a beat. 

It felt weird to dance like that since 2D was much taller then Murdoc, but it also felt right. Even more right when 2D rested his head on Murdoc's bringing their bodies closer. 

"Excuse me." A short man said as he tapped Murdoc's shoulder. The man was even shorter than Murdoc and had very white hair and beard. 

"What?" Murdoc was clearly annoyed at the man. It was so good to be that close to 2D and the old man had to interrupt them. 

"You can't do this here." The man was clearly mad, but his cowboy hat was too big for his body and Murdoc found it kind of hilarious. 

Murdoc had a bad feeling about this, but he asked anyway "Do what?" 

The old man's face got reder "Dance!"

"Why?" asked a very confused 2D "Isn't that the point of coming here?"

"Because same sex dancing is not allowed on my establishment!" 

2D seemed even more confused "Is 'same sex dancing' even a thing?" he asked Murdoc, who kind of loved it considering that it made the old man in a cowboy hat get even angrier. 

Murdoc stopped himself from laughing, but smiled at 2D "I don't know, seems like bull shit." 

At this point, the old man's face was as red as his button up shirt. "I won't acept such foolery nonsense from two homosexuals!" the phrase made 2D go "Ahh I see" as he finally understood. 

"You two must leave now or I'll call security!" the man pointed at the door across the restaurant, some of the other clients started to stare. 

"Is that even legal?" Murdoc asked 2D trying to piss off the old man even more, now that 2D understood he was also in for that plan. "I don't know, is it?" 2D grabbed his phone in hi pocket and opened google. 

The old man seemed to have had enough as he snapped his fingers and immediately two large men stood up from the bar counter and came towards them. 

Murdoc grabbed 2d's arm and ran across the restaurant to the closest door, running even faster as he saw the security guards walk faster. The two musicians entered the car and Murdoc started the car fast, to then drive down the street until they felt like it made no sense to keep going so fast. 

"What a night huh?" Murdoc asked laughing, 2D was anxious with the enconter but laughed as well. 

"Such stupid people." 2D answered grabbing another cigarette to lighten up. 

"I know, who the hell would think that we are dating." Murdoc said, trying to look as heterosexual (tm) as possible. 

2D moved his shoulders as if to indicate that he also did not know. "i meant for treating people like that." 

Murdoc nodded, feeling kinda dumb for acting so "no homo". "I don't think that he is allowed to do that." he responded. 

"i don't know, but I'd hate to be in a date with a guy and that happening." 

"Would you ever go on a date with a guy?" Murdoc asked before he could stop himself. 

"Yeah, if he was a nice person." 2D rested his hand beside his legs, taking a deep drag out of his cigarette. "I've dated guys before, it was pretty nice actually." 

Murdoc nodded, trying to keep himself together. Does that mean that he had a chance? Why was he thinking that? Who knows? Surely not Murdoc. 

"Thanks for going to the cinema with me, Murdoc." 2D said, looking out of the window. From the corner of his eye, Murdoc thinks he saw a slight shade of pink on his skin. 

"Sorry for the mess on the restaurant, if I knew I wouldn't have taken you there." Murdoc said as he pulled the gear, his hands brushing against 2D's one more time. 

He did not know why, but this time he allowed himself to let go of his fears and actually hold 2D's hand. 

Much for his surprise and happiness, 2D did not move away, instead lacing his fingers with Murdoc's. 

Murdoc could not remember a time where he felt so warm and happy, he left out a genuine smile as he kept looking at the road. 

"I missed you Murdoc." 

"I missed you Stu." 

Stuart ran his thumb up and down the side of Murdoc's hand. "I haven't told you that, but I'm very glad you liked the new album. I was worried during the whole process that you'd hate it." 

"You are a great musician 'D, 'course I'd like it." Murdoc was being honest because he knew that 2D deserved it. "Also, that song, Souk Eye, it's probably my favorite from it." 

2D blushed harder.

"Who is it about?" Murdoc's question seemed to take 2D by surprise, the younger man did not seem sure on how to answer. "It seems like it's about someone special, you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"I-it's ok. It's just that it's . . ." 2D's phone buzzed on his trouser's pocket, making the man stop what he was saying to look at it's screen. 

A few minutes of silence went by and Murdoc looked over at 2D, since he hadn't finished his sentence, "'D?" 

2D's eyes had become white again and the man stared at his phone screen in silence, he seemed to have slept with his eyes opened. Murdoc parked the car at the side of the road and reached over for 2D's face, making the singer look at him with his lost white eyes. 

"Stu? What happened?" 

2D blinked and his face immediately shifted from a lost look to an angry one. 

"What do you want you old fuck?" 

Murdoc was understandably confused, "what?" 

An opened hand slapped Murdoc's face and was even more confused, kind of not believing that the hand that just hit him was the same caressing him just a few moments ago. 

"Don't you understand? I don't want you near me." 2D got very close to him, but when he realised that it was to open the car's door he was already falling out of it. 

"Bye loser." With Murdoc on the cement road, 2D closed Stylo's door and drove away, almost running over Murdoc's leg. 

Murdoc was left alone on the street, watching the car get further and further away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writting this chapter and I think is some of my best work, hope you guys liked it too.   
> I got the playlist idea from a writer that I used to really like when I was younger.   
> Did you guys know all the songs? Tell me what you thought of them <3\.   
> The tittle of the chapter is from a High School Musical music called "everyday".


	6. Ticker Tape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Murdoc comes back home, things are still wierd.   
> The folowing day, Murdoc's got some busines to solve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooh boy. What'd you guys think of the tranz music video? I like it but it was very weird.   
> Also, tomorrow is chat with Murdoc day and I'm excited (I'm pretty sure he did not die btw).

Murdoc entered the spirit house and he looked pissed. 

Noodle, Ace and Russel were sat around the coffee table playing a card game. "What happened?" Noodle asked, the fact that 2D had arrived earlier in stylo and immediately went upstairs to his room without talking to any of them was already weird, now Murdoc showed up on their doorstep soaking wet. 

"Fucking 2D left me in the middle of the street. And right now LA decides it was time to FUCKING RAIN." Murdoc ran his hand through his wet hair, making water pour out of his fringe. 

He took out his jacket and left it in the kitchen to dry out before heading upstairs to talk to 2D.

The singer's room was dark and he sat in silence in his bed doing something in the laptop in his lap. As Murdoc entered the room, 2D looked at him frowning, eyes still white "Just leave me alone you sodding goth." 

"No! What the fuck was all of that?" Murdoc waved his hands in the general direction of the house's door. "We were having a good time and suddenly you flipped out on me!"

"Maybe you were having a good time, but that doesn't mean I was." 

"You said you enjoyed it!" 

2D seemed to ignore what he had said, walking up to him. "Listen up old man, this is the last time I'll tell you." 2D's index finger pressed against Murdoc's chest, his figure towering over Murdoc "Leave me the fuck alone or I'll leave this house and stupid band and you'll never hear of me again." The singer pushed him away and out the door with one strong movement. 

As 2D slammed the door, Murdoc could see a creepy grin on 2D's lips, very different from the other man's sweet smiles. 

Murdoc felt his energy drain away, he went back to his room and laid down in his bed, looking at the ceiling. 

Why was 2D acting like that? Murod knew he had fucked up 2D's life, but he was trying to get better and make it up for it. He just wanted 2D to like him the same way that Murdoc liked him. 

Now, alone on his room, something clicked on his mind. That was the reason for all the weird thoughts he had earlier that night. He was in love with 2D. 

Murdoc could have cried out of sadness, but it had been such a long time since he last did it that he could not do it anymore. 

He was sad, frustrated and felt the worst he had felt in a long while. 

Now that he knew how he felt, was pretty sure that 2D absolutely did not feel the same way. 

How could he anyway?

Murdoc rolled around in his bed, taking out his trousers and wrapped himself in his blanket after grabbing some rum from his mini fridge. 

Right now, he just wanted to sleep and forget.

\------

The following day started weird for Noodle. 

The night before she heard screaming upstairs, followed by two doors slamming and then silence. 

Now, 2D sat sad looking at their kitchen table as he ate waffles. It was way past midday, and Murdoc hasn't come out of his room yet. Usually, that isn't a big deal, when he drinks at night he tends to just come out of his room nearing the night. 

Noodle sat in front of him, stealing a bit of his waffles. "You ok 'D?" 

"I guess." 

Noodle wasn't really sure of what to say. When 2D gave that answer it meant that not even him knew what he was feeling, so she decided to just let him sort out his feelings. 

Suddenly Murdoc showed up in the kitchen's door frame. As soon as he saw the blue haired man he turned on his heels and started going up the stairs again, making 2D stand up and follow him "Murdoc wait!" 

"What do you want?" Murdoc looked tired, the bags under his eyes larger than usual. 

"What's going on? Are you mad at me?" 2D sounded very sad and his black eyes did not say otherwise. 

"Didn't you want me to leave you alone? That's what I'm doing."

2D seemed confused and Murdoc just sighed, keeping his way to his room "Please stop fucking with my head Dents." 

That didn't stop 2D, as he climbed the stairs quickly behind Murdoc "But I don't you to leave me alone, I want you to be with me!", the blue haired man said, but Murdoc did not listen, just closing the door between him and 2D. 

Deciding he wasn't feeling hungry anymore, 2D went back to his room to play his melodica sadly, only hoping that Murdoc could think more about what he said. 

Noodle was seriously confused, she listened the fight from the bottom of the stairs, wishing that the two man would stop fighting and actually get together. She knocked on 2D's door and he briefly opened it to allow her to come inside, only to say he wanted to be alone for a while. 

Noodle went down the stairs, sitting beside Ace in the couch. He watched Master Chef with a judgmental look as he ate waffles with lots of butter. "Why is murdoc such an idiot?" she asked stealing a bite from his waffles and resting her head on his shoulder. Ace for once rested his head on hers "I don't know, he's always been like that." 

As the episodes went by, Noodle and Ace kept making more food for them to eat, but nothing nearly as well made as the things in the show. 

Later that evening, while Noodle and Ace still watched their cooking shows, someone rang the doorbell. Since everyone was at home and they weren't expecting visitors, they thought of not opening the door, but the person at the door knocked harder. 

The person at the door happened to be two large men in black suits and shades. Both their ties had spiders embroidered in them, one of the men had blonde short hair and the other dark black hair in a bun on top of his head, this one gentleman also had a large scar on his face that ended under his glasses. 

"How may I help?" she asked, kind of suspicious of their looks. 

"Hello sweetie, how old are you?" The blond man lowered himself so that he was at Noodle's height. "We're looking for Murdoc Faust Niccals, is he here?" 

Of course, Noodle got pissed at the man's actions, she hated when she was treated like a child, even if it was by their fans. In the living room, Ace tried to hide his laughter as Noodle responded "First of all: I'm fucking 30 and second: Murdoc is only home if you tell me what the fuck you want from him." 

The man did not look pleased, but Noodle knew she could put up a fight with anyone if needed to. "We are here on business." 

"What kind of business?" 

Apparently the men were not willing to answer, since the one with the scar just pushed his way past her and went for the stairs, being closely followed by his mate. 

"Hey! I'm talking to you, you little bitch!" Noodle followed them, but since she was way shorter than them, they walked much faster and reached Murdoc's room before she reached them. How they knew witch room was Murdoc's was beyond Noodle's understanding. The blond man opened the door to Murdoc's room and found him sat in the bed looking at his window while playing his bass. 

He looked over his shoulder pissed "What do you want?" 

"Mr. Faust, we've been asked to take you to our boss." the blond man spoke, holding his hands in front of his large body. 

"Who is your boss and why would I do that?" Murdoc looked back at his window, still playing in his bass a sad melody. 

"Our boss is Mr. El Mierda." Murdoc stopped playing "And if you don't come with us, he asked us to give your singer our greetings." The blond man cliqued his knuckles and the man with the hair bun spoke in a weird mumble, reminding Murdoc of what he heard in jail about El Mierda cutting off the tongues of his subordinates who did not collaborate. 

"I'll go but you have to leave my band alone. Forever." Murdoc left the bass beside him on his bed and dressed his cuban boots. Leaving the room soon after, even if he was still shirtless and wearing his old sweater pants, leaving Noodle in disbelief. Murdoc stopped in front of the blond man, not allowing himself to be afraid by the other's towering height "Or else I'll follow any of you beyond my fucking grave." He knew that El Mierda's man tended to be attached to their spirituality so the treat could land. He followed the men across the hallway, between them, listening to 2D's sad melody. 

It was funny, even apart they played the same song. Murdoc held that close to his heart, knowing it'd be good to remember when he got to wherever El Mierda was. 

The music stopped as Murdoc reached the bottom of the staircase. 

As the man opened the door, 2D showed up on top of the stair "Where are you going?" 2D's face was wet with tears, something in the back of Murdoc's mind knew it was because of him, but his mind also said that was wishful thinking. 

Murdoc smiled just a tad "I've got some dirty business to solve." That did not seem to make 2D calmer, he rushed down the stairs as Murdoc and the two El Mierda minions left the house. 

"You are gonna come back right?" 2D was almost shouting, tears streaming down his face. 

When Murdoc did not answer, 2D ran faster, grabbing Murdoc's arm "Please, I don't want to lose you again." 

Murdoc knew that 2D was talking about his near death at the prision's sewers. Murdoc made a mental note to actually write his will and leave a large portion of his left over money to the janitor that found him and took him to the infirmary. Maybe he'd leave his precious bass to 2D. 

Their behaviour was anoying El Mierda's men a lot, so the guy with the scar and the man bun grabbed a remote control in his pocket and pressed one of it's many buttons. The controller emitted a sound that made 2D dizzy enough to pass out and stay static on the ground. 

Murdoc had no idea of what just happened, but his mind was right to assimilate the remote controler to 2D's passing out. "You motherfucing cunt..." Murdoc jumped at the scared man's face, using his claw like nails to dig into his skin and scratching his skin deeply. 

But Murdoc's rage would not last long, since the other suited man pulled out a taser and activated it on Murdoc. As the electrodes hit his skin he felt energy run through his entire body, making his nerves scream of pain and his muscles contract. 

He fell immobilized, blue locks of hair the last thing he saw before it all faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last one, but I'll post another one just of fluff, smut and very slice of life.   
> Hope you guys liked this one. If you got any tips, critisism or something please leave a comment.


	7. Busted and Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murdoc wakes up in a dark room and he's pretty sure here's where he dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeey   
> So, sorry this took me so long to post, but my policy of "only post one chapter once the following one is done" didn't really help.   
> This is the last one with actual story, the next one is just going to be smut and some slice of life/domestic stuff, so if you don't want to see some noice sex you don't have read it.   
> Hope y'all like this one.

Murdoc woke up in a dark room. 

He has no idea of where he was, during the car ride he woke up but the guard in the back of the van, probably the one that tied him up, pressed a handkerchief wet with chloroform, making him pass out once more. 

Now, he finds himself in this badly lit room, tied up to a chair with rope and duct tape on his mouth. In front of him, a man sat in a backwards chair, his arms rested on the chairs back. "Finally woke up eh?" the man said, he wore a blue plaid shirt and had a baseball bat rested on the floor beside his feet. The man stood up and walked closer to Murdoc. 

"Don't tell the boss but I'm a big fan of your music, so don't take this personally." The man started to peel of the duct tape with his scarred hand, his nails were short so it took him longer than normal. Once enough of the tape was out, the man held it and pulled it off in one fast motion making Murdoc groan from the pain of having all of his facial hair be pulled of at once. 

"What to do you want?" Murdoc groaned, not really sure what El Mierda could want from him. 

"Boss wants to know how you got out." 

Murdoc laughed "Can't your boss just google it?" A fast punch hit his face, in the exact same place that Big Balls MCguinness hit him a few months ago, so of course, it hurt like a bitch. 

"Forgot to tell you, the boss doesn't like funny business." 

Murdoc decided to cooperate, sighing at how criminals lacked a sense of humor these days. "I've got good fans. They provided me enough alibi and proof of my innocence to end my sentence in court." 

The man crossed his arms and stayed silent, Murdoc understood that that wasn't enough. "I sent Noodle to look for some evidence as well, no idea of how she got it but it seems like she payed your boss a visit." 

"That's all?" 

"Basically, it took me months of online chatting to actually get enough evidence." 

The man responded with a hum and walked away into the darkness, opening a door and leaving it opened after him, giving Murdoc a brief notion of the size of the room he was in. 

Murdoc looked at the floor, the white tiles dirty with dry blood. The warm feeling in his face led him to believe that his wound opened again and he watched as the blood slid down his face and fell to the ground, adding to the mess of red and brown on the tiles. He hoped that, if he died here, in which he probably would, in the coming years someone would find this place and his blood on the floor would be enough to connect El Mierda to his body, who might be found in a dirty LA alley. 

Maybe they would say that overdose was the cause of his death, people could believe that. 

He wondered if his band would miss him, if 2D would cry if he died here. 

He heard steps on the corridor but no one came to the light. Soon those steps stopped when new ones came down the corridor, the same man in the plaid shirt came into the light after closing the door. "So," he spinned the chair and sat on it properly "they want more information from you." 

Murdoc was not surprised, he moved on his own chair trying to get the ropes holding his hands looser, trying to make it more comfortable. "Like what?" 

"How many people have you asked for help while in prison?"

"I don't know man, Gorillaz has hundreds of thousands of fans. 'Course many of them don't like me or did not know about the chat, the band kind of lost some of it's following after Humanz, which I think is ridiculous cause that album is great." The interrogator coughed, making Murdoc realise that he had wandered off. "Maybe a few thousand fans."

The man's face twisted in a way that made Murdoc sure that El Mierda would not be happy about that. Course, Murdoc was half way used to the idea of dying right there, so he'd not mind pissing off El Mierda in the process. 

"You said that you sent someone to visit the boss, how did you know where he was?" 

"One of El Mierda's minions was the same prison as me and was dumb enough to tattoo the map to the hide out and being fooled by some teens with barely enough catfishing skills to make an actual cat fall in love with them." 

The man groaned, closing his eyes and running his hand through his face "Was it Vlad?" 

"Yeah." 

"Fucking knew it would come back to bite him in the ass." 

The man sighed "Sorry mate, but you've done such a big mess, I'll have to do something bout it". He turned around to get his baseball bat but it wasn't on the floor anymore. The interrogator looked back at Murdoc and pointed to the place where the bat was supposed to be "How did you get it?" 

"How do you bloody thing I would get it?My hands and feet are tied!" 

As Murdoc said that, he saw a dark shadow show up behind the man, the owner of the shadow was tall and slim and held the bat high. Just as the interrogator was about to turn around, the tall figure hit him in the head with the bat. 

The person came into the light as the interrogator fell to the ground, Murdoc could have imagined about hundreds of people that could be there, but 2D surely wasn't one of them. Still, there the man was, dropping the bat on the floor and rushing to hug Murdoc. 

"Oh god, I was worried sick!" Murdoc thought it could only be a dream, maybe he was already dead and that was Satan's way to reward Murdoc for all his past doings. But the long fingers on his hair and the weight on his chest was too real to be anything but reality. 

Murdoc was sure as fuck to see 2D, but couldn't help asking "What the hell are you doing here 'D?" 

2D stopped the hugh and stood up to get rid of the ropes holding Murdoc's limbs. "Noodle, Russell and Ace got stylo and grabbed me and followed the van they took you in from a safe distance." 

"Where are they?" 

"We split up trying to look for you." 

Once his hands and feet were free, Murdoc stood up in front of 2D. He wanted to hug and kiss 2D, but even now, just realizing that maybe he would not die in that morbid smelly place, he could still not bring himself to do any of it. 

To his happy surprise, 2D reached for his hand. "I'm so happy to see you again." 2D cleaned the blood on Murdoc's face with his free hand and Murdoc held his hand tighter. 

Maybe he could kiss 2D. 

Maybe he would. 

The door opened with a kick showing Noodle's small body "There you are!!" 

Murdoc was happy that she was there. She looked happy to see him too. 

"Let's go, apparently the boss is here." She called running back through the corridor, being followed closely behind by 2D and Murdoc after 2D grabbed the bat once more. 

The hallway turned to the right and they ran through an opened door. The room was filled with doors and henchman laid on the ground, Russell cleaned his hands on the thighs of his jeans and Ace held a guy through his shirt, dropping him as soon as he saw the trio "You've found them!" 

"Any idea of where El Mierda is?" Murdoc never thought he'd be so happy to hear Russel’s deep voice. 

"No clue." 2D answered just as one of the many doors in the room opened. There stood El Mierda, his iconic red velvet hat and aviator glasses seemed too cartoonish when compared to the scenery they were in. 

"I think someone said my name." His english was perfect and if Murdoc did not know any better he'd never guess that the man's first language was spanish. Murdoc frowned and stood in front of 2D, the younger man had nothing to do with all of this, but the action made El Mierda laugh "Sorry, Murdoc, but there's not much you can do to protect your pretty boy."

El Mierda reached for something on the pocket of his shirt, something that Murdoc recognized as the same remote controler that the guard at the spirit house used to make 2D pass out. "Also," El Mierda added looking over his glasses "I would not be worried about him."

El Mierda turned around and walked back into the room he came from, making sure to press the button as menacing as precissing could be. 

“Good luck with your boy pussy.” Noodle,Ace and Russel quickly followed him, but 2D pulled Murdoc back as he tried to follow the man. 

"What?" Murdoc turned around to talk to 2D, his eyes were white and he was standing still with the basebal bat still in hand. "Stu?" Murdoc pulled his arm, but 2D's grip did not soften. "Are you ok?" 2D did not respond, so Murdoc got closser to him, waving his hand in front of the singer's face. 

The rest of the band had left and they were now alone. Murdoc rested his free hand on 2D's cheek, but the singer did not change his expression. 

2D's free hand reached for Murdoc, his eyes still looking through him. At first, when 2D rested his hand on Murdoc's neck he thought it was some kind of affectionate gesture, but when his grip suddenly got tighter and tighter, Murdoc knew that 2D really was not there. 

He stepped aside, pushing 2D's hand away from his throat. Before 2D could do anything with it, Murdoc grabbed the baseball bat and threw it to the other side of the room just as 2D jumped in his direction aiming for his throat. 

They both fell on the floor, 2D sat on Murdoc's chest as he tried to move 2D's hands away from him. Murdoc started to mumble, more to himself then to 2D, since he knew that the singer was somehow out his mind. 

"Why do all of those fuckers always come after me?" 

2D seemed to decide that choking Murdoc was not going to work, so he turned his hands into fists and aimed at Murdoc's face. 

"Why did they put you into this? It's not like you're the one who sold his soul to the fucking devil." 

Using what he had of strength, he pulled 2D asside and stood over him, holding his hands ove his head. 2D had a blank expression on his face, as if there was nothing really happening, even if he still tried to free his hands from Murdoc's grip. Murdoc's heart sank just to think of how long 2D could have been under El Mierda's controll. 

"Why do they always come after my band!?" 

Murdoc held 2D's hand tighter, he felt his eyes water up. 

"Why do they always come after you?" 

When was the last time he cried? He did not know. 

"I fucking love you, you stupid shit." 

Really? Murdoc wasn't sure what he was doing anymore, he just let his head fall on 2D's chest and let go of his hands. What the fuck was he even doing anymore? He did not know, he just wanted all of this sodding pain in his chest to end. He was tired of feeling alone, he was tired of knowing that everyone hated him. He was tired. 

To his surprise, he felt 2D's wrap around him. Not to hurt, just to pull him closer gently. 

"I Love you Muds."   
\--------

The band sat in the full car, Russel was driving and Noodle sat beside him with her feet over the car's counter, she slept with her head rested on the butt of a machine gun, the barrel between her legs. Ace sat with Murdoc and 2D on the back seat, scrolling through the messages on his phone. 

Noodle made sure that El Mierda would not mess with them again and Russell messed with the computers so that they lost the files that allowed them to mess with 2D's head and anyone else's head for that matter. 

Murdoc rested his head on 2D's shoulder, as the singer played with his hair and sung in a low hum. 

"All my life, all my life, beam a light on me, I'm a satellite, and I can't go back without you." 

Murdoc felt the warmth in 2D's thighs through his jeans. He tightened the grisp in his thigh. 2D smelled nicely, his skin was soft and Murdoc never thought he'd like to have someone play with his hair. 

He looked up and pressed a soft kiss on 2D's lips, making the singer blush heavily before giving a sweet smile. Murdoc ignored the stares from Ace and the one's Russel shot him through the mirror. 

He was happy here, he was happy now.

"Be my love, 

Be my love, 

Be my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe if you leave a nice coment I'll post sooner ;)   
> Seriously, it's hard for me to write smut when I'm not in the mood, so i dunno when the next one is coming out.   
> (I also have some college work to do, so don't judge me)


	8. For Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murdoc and 2D spend the day togheter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name of the chapter comes from a music by a brasilian band called "legião urbana", I do recomend listening to the song (Por Enquanto) while reading. 
> 
> So, this is the last chapter, hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Contains smut to celebrate Tumblr deciding it is time to die <3

Kissing was now a habit. 

Every morning as they woke up, every night before they slept, during practise, during movie nights. Kisses were nice and made Murdoc really happy, 2D had seriously soft lips and he gave Murdoc the sweetest caressings. Every now and then Murdoc would notice that the singer's long fingers were tangled in his hair or caressing the back of his neck. 

The spirit house had one free room now. 2D and Murdoc started sharing a bed and were always together, so at least one of their rooms was unused at a time. Since 2D had a better hygiene and took better care of his belongings (even though his room was a mess), so the singer prefered that they spent time in his room. Maybe it's because it was the first time in Murdoc's life he lived in a cleaner space, but Murdoc was starting to get really upset with the smell of his room. 

That morning Murdoc woke up in 2D's room, the zombie movie posters up the walls were now familiar to him. Since 2D hadn't woken up yet, Murdoc was content to just analyze the polaroids in the wall, noticing how many of them had himself on it and how old some them were. With his head rested on 2D's, he felt the long legs of the singer around his body and the slim fingers holding his shirt tightly. He wanted to know for how long 2D had been in love with him. 

"Morning Muds." 2D sounded as if he was still sleepy. 

"Morning 'D." Murdoc kissed 2D's forehead "Still sleepy, luv?" 

2D noded, hugging the bassist tighter and burying his face under the covers. 

Murdoc knew that 2D would not get up any soon, so he grabbed his phone on his night stand, scrolled through his social media and watched some videos on youtube with his headphones as to not disturb 2D's sleep. He took the opportunity to take a photo of 2D while he slept (since he had the sweetest look on his face while asleep) and made it the contact photo of the singer. 

A few hours later, 2D woke up once more and Murdoc convinced him to leave the bed, so they went downstairs to have breakfast.

A package on the table claimed for Murdoc's attention and he got excited the moment he saw his name written on it's side. He ripped the tape around it not really caring about the wellbeing of the cardboard.The green box made Murdoc smile as he slowly opened it, the black camera inside it was light and made of plastic. Murdoc spined it in his hands as 2D peaked his head through the kitchen door.

"Do ya want pancakes?" 2D asked, waving around the glass of honey. 

"Sure luv." Murdoc answered, puting the camera down as Noodle grunted from the kitchen. 

"You guys are gross."She said when Murdoc entered the kitchen. Russel was sat on the table looking through his phone, beside him Ace was deep asleep with his head to the tabletop. 

"So we are gross?" Murdoc pretended to be offended, holding 2D's hand "You think that our love is gross? I thought you'd accept us. We raised you and that what you do to us?" Murdoc let out a fake ugly cry and hugged 2D, Noodle grunted and rolled her eyes, making Murdoch laugh and give 2d a quick kiss. 

The band sat around the table and talked calmly as they ate, with no deadlines and an new album just out they has some time before to rest before they had to worry about production. 

Things felt like they were normal, but the band has never been so well together. Usually they fight a lot but now was different. Murdoc held 2D's hand under the table, he was happy that he and 2D were not only together but having a good time, apparently making the hole band feel less tense. 

As each band member finished their breakfast they left the room and went about their day. 2D finished before Murdoc and sat beside him waiting for him to finish with his head rested on Murdoc's shoulders and playing a game on his phone. 

Murdoc rested his head on 2D's and watched his play while he ate, today they would not have practice with the rest of the band, which meant that they would play together on 2D's room. 

They cleaned their dishes and went back up to their room. 2D ran his hands through the light wood of his piano and did not notice when Murdoc sat on the piano's seat, so he got startled when he sat down and felt something in the seat. 

Murdoc laughed as 2D pressed a hand to his chest, trying to regulate his breath. "That wasn't funny." 2D was mad, but Murdoc knew that that would not last long. "Sorry honey." Murdoc stopped laughing "But now that you know I'm here why won't you take a seat?" 

2D blushed and seemed to still be a little mad, but still sat on Murdoc's lap, he ignored the green hands running under his shirt. "What should I play?" 2D opened the piano's lid. "You haven't told me who Souk Eye is about." 

2D played the first few notes "i thought you'd have gotten it by now." 

That was a weird thing for 2D to say to someone, considering how slow he could be sometimes. But as he started to sing Murdoc understood what he meant. 

The song was clearly about him. 

Murdoc rested his head on the crook of 2D Neck, feeling the man's voice through his skin.

He loved 2D way too fucking much. 

Murdoc ran his hands inside 2D's shirt, feeling the singer stutter as his long nails brushed against his nipples. He knew that 2D was sensitive, but it always made him happy to see it. 

2D tried to keep singing, but Murdoc would not let go of his nipples and he could feel the bassist's erection beneath him. His pitch was all wrong and he kept hitting the wrong keys, deciding to give up singing and playing when Murdoc started to suck the skin of neck and he could not contain a low moan. He thanked god or whoever could be up there for making him close the door before siting to play cause now Murdoc rubbed his pelvis through the fabric of his pajama pants. 

They have had sex before, but 2D's voice always surprised Murdoc, it was much closer to his singing voice then to his speaking voice, his moans sounded like music to Murdoc's ears, so it made sense. 2D stood up to sit on Murdoc's lap facing him, to give him a deep kiss and so he could properly hump the other man's erection. 

Murdoc made 2D raise his arms so that he could take of the singer's shirt, revealing the pinkish scars from his top surgery and hickeys from previous days. 

Maybe Murdoc was really strong, maybe 2D was really light, but the bassist raised the singer and carried him to their bed without looking like he was making an effort. He laid 2D on the bed not so gently taking the breath away from his lungs. Murdoc laid ran kisses from 2D's lips to the the trail of blue hair in his belly. 

2D breathed hard in anticipation, his long fingers curling against Murdoc's raven hair as the older man slid his underwear down his long legs, before running his long tongue trough 2D's already wet vagina. When 2D covered his face with his arm, as to cover his blushing face, Murdoc stopped to grab his arm and held the singers hand as he came back to between his legs. 

It was hard to tell whether or not 2D was looking at him, but Murdoc did not look away as he moved his long tongue inside 2D, not wanting to lose any of the younger man's reaction. 2D moaned lowly, Murdoc's tongue reaching places never gotten to before. 

Murdoc moved away when 2D started to move his hips against the green man's face, sitting besides 2D with his head against the wall to grab one condom in the night stand. 2D just looked at him unsure of what to do until Murdoc caught him staring. "Why don't you suck daddy while I solve this?" he smiled as he kept searching for the package in the messy drawer. 

2D blushed but obliged, licking the dick in front of him and frowning at the taste, but he sucked on the tip anyway, making Murdoc huff. 2D had some experience on suking on dick, so he was happy that Murdoc seemed to be enjoying it when he sucked on deep enough that his nose was pressing against the hairs of Murdoc's crotch. Murdoc did not have a huge dick, but it was thick and filled 2D's mouth. 

With his hand on 2D's forehead, Murdoc moved the singers face away so he could slip on the condom. 2D moved away and sat in Murdoc's lap, holding his dick in place before slowly letting it enter him. Murdoc let out a loud huff close to 2D's ear, the younger man was tight and warm and Murdoc really wanted to fuck 2D here and there until he was out of his mind but he also did not want to hurt him.

So when 2D moved slowly Murdoc held himself back, letting the singer take in his size and move up and down his entire length. His nails digging up Murdoc's green skin as he started to move faster. 

When 2D seemed to be comfortable enough, Murdoc pushed him into the bed, holding his wrists to pull the singer closer and be able to move faster, making 2D scream, but in a good way. 

2D’s pussy was warm and tight, so perfect that Murdoc thought he could be only having a wet dream. 

2D hasn’t fucked with many guys in his life, but Murdoc was one of the bests he ever shagged. His long nails dig into 2D’s fair skin, as Murdoc pulled him closer their chest touching and his dick going even deeper into 2D. 

For some reason, 2D did not mind (he even liked it) when Murdoc pulled his hair or bit his neck a little too hard. Maybe, like Murdoc, he was a bit fucked up. Maybe that’s why they fit together so nicely. 

Murdoc‘s hand gently rubbed 2D’s clitoris as his movements got less precise and he felt that he would not last much longer. 2D, moved his hips along but the mix of hair pulling, bites on his neck, the manly huffs on his ear and the attention he got on his privates was too much, so when Murdoc trusted especially hard once more, he felt his insides tense up.

The bassist felt 2D tighten up and the pressure was too much for him, making him cum with a strong grunt that would curse 2D’s wet dreams. 

Gently, 2D directed Murdoc’s face to his, giving him a gentle kiss, making Murdoc smile. 

Laying beside each other, with 2D’s blue haired head resting in his chest and the singer’s long limbs wrapped around him, Murdoc felt his heart full of warmth. 

Was this love? He wasn’t sure, but it was good and he felt like everything would be alright.


End file.
